


No Light

by thehxndler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxndler/pseuds/thehxndler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Kagami and Aomine broke up.</p><p>(Or: in which one more time Kagami gives Aomine a reason to stay alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the song No Light, No Light by Florence and The Machine and I'm... sorry? Heh.
> 
> No, I'm just really sorry for any grammar mistakes you might find here. I wrote this too quickly. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @hanamiyx  
> Tumblr: @y4ksha

_It had been one week._

Kagami Taiga groaned when he felt the warm light coming from the window touching his skin. It didn't take long for the exposed part begin to heat up - just a few more minutes and the ginger would end up getting burned. It was probably the hottest summer Japan was going through in the last ten years, and the boy, who lived alone, cursed himself under his breath for not having provided an air conditioner yet.

He opened his reddened eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. He was alone. What a surprise. One week ago, this wouldn't happen - right now he was feeling the lack of presence of another person next to him. The person who'd mutter "good morning" even in a bad mood, or maybe wake up before him to make breakfast in the kitchen. Kagami missed waking up to the smell of burnt pancakes - he'd always smile, no matter how annoying it was. On the balcony, Aomine Daiki would be frustrated for the millionth time, complaining that there was nothing, nothing he did, no magic, no formula, there was no power in this universe that would make him learn how to cook. And Kagami would always laugh because Aomine would look like a five-years-old baby boy, saying everything with a remarkably straight face - totally childish.

_But he wasn't there anymore._

Kagami took a deep breath and stood up, leaving the bed unmaden. If Aomine was there, he'd remember they'd have to work some extra hours to boy the air conditioner. When he went to the kitchen, Kagami ran into the dishes pile that he had left last night; opened the refrigerator and saw nothing interesting that could've been done to eat - he had forgotten to go to the grocery store. The milk's validity has expired. If Aomine Daiki was still there, the dishes would be washed - even though he, again, complained a lot about doing such duty. If Aomine Daiki was there, he'd remember Kagami to go the goddamn grocery store, or would have woke up earlier to by something on a coffee shop. He would have thrown that milk out, and even cleaned fridge. He'd do everything. He'd try everything to make Kagami feel a little less like crap for living alone and forgetting everything.

_Why?_

It was funny how Kagami was missing even the fights. Althought it had only been one week since Aomine has gone, it was enough time to Kagami miss everything about him. Every little detail.

It became something uncomfortable to stay around his friends for more than ten minutes. Kagami would always do the same - he'd greet all of them and talk for a while, but somehow it would be all silent and awful. Kise was always the first one to make the Ok, Now What? face, while Midorima looked away, looked at everyone but Kagami. It was too inconvenient for them to see Kagami all alone. Not only for the Generation of Miracle boys, but the Seirin team too. All of them were already out of school, but Kagami would always address them as teammates. Friends. Seirin. They were now in their respective universities, some of them following the basketball dream, others risking a new life. Usually they'd meet and play in an abandoned court on the street, not too far from their old school. This happened at least once a week, since they always wanted to catch up.

_Now it's been six months since Kagami and Aomine broke up._

Obviously, the navy haired man didn't make a single appearance in any of the meetings. The harmony was gone for a while now, everyday was getting harder and harder to deal with the missing - when Kagami thought it would be easier, since _time was suppose to heal everything_. All weekly meetings were weird now - Takao and Kise were always trying to forget any topic that would lead to an uncomfortable conversation, that would actually lead to _silence_. Again. It used to work sometimes and they would talk about anything but Kagami's love life, but recently it was just... _unavoidable_ , for some reason.

Kuroko just wanted to make sure that Kagami was still well and taking care of himself, and the only person who was more concerned than the blue haired boy was Himuro. Murasakibara even started to share his sweets with Kagami, saying that _sweets are good for your heart_ \- sometimes he'd even show up at the ginger's place with ice cream and some cool movies because _maybe you need some company and Muro-chin, unfortunately, is busy at work right now_. Midorima would rather not say anything at all, just watch the group talking and nodding in response, or maybe just sharing facts of what was happening in his life when asked.

On the other hand, Akashi didn't see any problem in bringing up the subject to their table - he loved to see their reactions.

"I've heard Daiki went to a recovery house."

All the guys widened their eyes.

"Recovery house?" Murasakibara asked, looking at the menu searching for a dessert. "What happened to Mine-chin? He needed physical therapy or something of the sort?"

"No, Murasakibaracchi," Kise muttered. "I don't think Akashicchi meant Aominecchi needed _this_ kind of recovery."

"Why would he need a recovery house?" It was Midorima's turn to wonder about it, clenching his fist under the table. "This is ridiculous."

While the boys whispered to each other, Kagami and Kuroko remained in absolute silence - for two reasons: a) if they were to say anything, they'd lose their calm and sound rude and b) they really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what happened to him," Akashi shrugged, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand, running the index finger of his free hand in his glass, slowly circling the utensil. "But it's a shame, isn't it? Daiki is a strong man. Not just physically, but-"

"Akashicchi, we understand," Kise interrupted and sighed. "I used to talk to him, but Aominecchi just vanished. I think he has changed his phone number."

"Mine-chin has the right to keep distance," Murasakibara said with an even tone. Kise thought it was rude of him to speak something like this, but the others understood what he really meant. And he wasn't wrong at all. "If it's true he is, in fact, in a recovery house, it means he's taking care of himself, at least."

"I wonder why he's there, though..." Akashi looked away. "Pressure because of the university? He had always been a relaxed guy. His parents? Maybe... someone?"

"Akashi..." Midorima frowned.

"What is it?" the redhead with colored eyes pouted. "I'm not saying it _is_ someone else's fault. But you know, feelings can change a person completely. In fact, what makes us humans is the capacity of thinking about said feelings. I particularly find it beautiful."

"I think you should shut up," Himuro said, irony leaking from the edge of his mouth. "This is a pretty inconvenient comment coming from you and you know it."

"I don't think it's inconvenient to worry about my friend," Akashi snapped.

"Well, I think-"

"Enough," Kagami closed his eyes for a second and opened again, taking a deep breath. "Akashi is right. And yes, he may have been inconvenient saying this... but he's right. Something happened to Aomine."

"Oh, Kagami," Akashi laughed softly. "See, guys? He's not that stupid. You all need to stop seeing Kagami Taiga as this sensitive man who will blush or be tongue-tied about everything you say. He's much stronger than any of us here, I guess. He can handle it."

"We're not saying he can't, Akashi-kun," and now Kuroko finally decided to speak. Gentle, kind voice, as always. "But we should respect Kagami-kun's pace and not rush anything. If he wants to talk about it, _he_ must be the one to initiate this."

"It's been six months already," Akashi rolled his eyes. "Let's pass the ball, huh? Time to step forward. I just wanted to spread the news because I know he'd be worried too, and maybe try to help."

"Okay, I've heard enough about this," Kagami said while getting up and waved at his friends, turning his back right after. "Thanks for the day, guys." Then, he left.

"Fantastic," Takao muttered and poked Midorima's side. "Your weird friend irked Kagami and you did nothing about it."

They observed the ginger leave the restaurant in heavy, sharp steps, obviously distressed by what just happened.

"What did you want me to do?" Midorima turned his face to Takao, irritated. "To get up and punch Akashi's face? Pathetic. You heard him - time to move on, step forward. It's been six months."

"You're ridiculously insentive."

"I'm being _rational_. It's completely different."

"Rationally insensitive, then."

"Hey, you two," Murasakibara cut their conversation. "Do you want brownies and ice cream or-"

"I don't want anything," Midorima said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Same for me," Takao smiled at the purple haired new friend. "But do you have bubblegum?"

"Great, two brownies with ice cream," Murasakibara told the waiter taking their orders while passing a packet of bubblegums to Takao. "And I also want cherries, okay? Thanks."

"Two brownies?" Takao raised an eyebrow. "But we just said we don't want to eat! Who's going to?"

"Me and myself, it's like..." Murasakibara smiled while showing off his sarcasm. Muro-chin did some great job with his kouhai. "Double ace."

They laughed softly. At least someone still had some good humor to share.

 

* * *

 

  
Kagami didn't sleep all night.

Since the previous day, the only thing he could think about was the words of Akashi about Aomine. It was too strange - did Aomine have a problem?

Aomine's problem was Kagami?

It didn't make much sense, but it was still a possibility.

The morning started with Kise's messages: _sorry for Akashicchi's behavior last night! I talked to him and guarantee it'll never happen again. Don't get mad, please? Let's play next weekend! :D xx._

As much as Kagami thought Kise was an actual pain in the ass, he smiled at the blonde's concern and replied with a _yeah, I understand... Sure, let's play. I'll beat you again. :)_

But he needed to do something first.

 

* * *

 

"Please, let me talk to him."

"I wish I could, Kagami-kun, but he's not here."

"I know he is. Don't lie to me, Momoi."

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" the pink haired girl sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Look, I know what happened and this is in the past, but I think that now-"

"Tell me what you know about the recovery house thing, then," Kagami insisted.

This took Momoi by surprise. She took a deep breath and opened the door wider.

"Come in, Kagami-kun."

The boy sighed in relief, and then entered Momoi's apartment. As all the times he visited, the rooms were all organized, clean, smelling like English lavender. It was no surprise everybody loved to stay around her, and even less surprising that Aomine himself felt at home when he was there - Kagami remembers this pretty well.

Momoi sat on the couch and then asked Kagami to do the same. She put her hair back in a sloppy ponytail and Kagami then realised she looked tired, with dark rings around her eyes - but not only physically tired, but very upset as well. Her face, which was always welcoming and cheerful, was now surrounded by a heavy and tense aura.

"Dai-chan is not doing well at all," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I can see you somehow heard this though someone, maybe a rumor."

"Is he... ill?"

"Not only ill. He was, not long ago. He even slept here for several days, not wanting to be alone at any costs."

Kagami wish he could interrupt her and drop a mean comment - _oh, so you probably slept with him so he wouldn't feel alone. I always suspected of this friendship. I can't believe that-_

But he said nothing.

Momoi sighed once more.

"I don't know if anyone really told you about this, but Dai-chan's parents died in a car accident a month after you guys broke up."

Kagami stood up from the couch instantly.

"Momoi, what..." he really wanted to scream - Kagami felt his heart beating fast and himself hyperventilating. Momoi got up and tried to calm the boy down, holding his hands. "What are you... saying...?!"

"Listen to me first!" she begged. "Before you think about anything, no one hid anything from you. Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun, Mukkun, Akashi-kun, Midorin... Nobody really knew that. No one knows. Dai-chan didn't want to tell anyone, only me. The only thing they know is that he was depressed."

"He lost his parents!" Kagami shouted. "Obviously he's depressed! And still is! Where is he _now_?"

"Calm down," her grip on his hand got tighter. Then, she took a deep breath and said: "I know you kind of understand this, since you live far away from your own family. But Kagami-kun, you know Dai-chan doesn't show any emotions easily. He has too much pride, and I know he won't come back once he makes a decision."

"What did he do, Momoi? Tell me!" he almost got on his knees and cried. "All these news are coming too late. Don't tell he-"

"No, he didn't kill himself," she said in a mumble, "if this is what you want to know. But I... I'm worried. He may end up doing it."

"This is why he went to rehab, right?"

"He's acting totally insane recently," Momoi sat on the couch again, her lips trembling. Kagami didn't let her hand go for a second, and sat beside her one more time, listening to every word with devotion. "He began to drink, meet strange people. He stopped sleeping at his house. Quit his job, drop out from university... I bumped with him on the street one day, and Dai-chan was completely drunk, he didn't even recognize me. I brought him home and took care of him, and made him promise he'd never do that again."

Kagami didn't know if he should believe this or not. It wasn't common that Aomine would do something like this, but at the same time, it was perfectly understandable. Momoi kept on explaining everything that happened (and was happening) in Aomine's life for the past six months - not only the drinking, but the boy was involved in several fights on the streets, in bars, and even ended up being arrested. Momoi payed for his bail (which was no big deal, since _he_ was the one getting hurt) and by the time she said that, she started to cry.

Aomine broke the promise and didn't stop risking his life. But, instead of sleeping on the train station, for example, he went to Momoi's house. One person brought him there - the first to realize something was wrong.

Akashi Seijuro.

This was something Kagami didn't expect. Akashi didn't seem to care about Aomine that much, the boy himself told everyone that Daiki is _the person I don't really know in this team, we don't really get along_. It's not like they weren't friends, but they never had some deep friendship. Akashi told Momoi that Aomine needed help, and he was willing to help her paying for anything the navy haired man needed.

That day, when Aomine got sober, Momoi told him everything and he left her alone on her room for taking a bath. When he came back, she was crying, sobbing quietly, whispering on her phone, please, Akashi-kun, tell the others. Dai-chan needs support.

Kagami had his eyes widened while listening to everything Momoi told him. Then he finally understood that Akashi wasn't trying to provoke him and tease the others - on the contrary, he was begging for everyone to worry about it, because it was a serious problem and he didn't know how to exactly bring that up to them.

"How long he has been on rehab?" Kagami finally asked, after a brief silence. Momoi sighed and gave him a gentle smile.

"Started this week," she said. "It's a victory for all of us, I must say, even though it may be a small one."

"Victory is victory. It's something."

"I know... And I know you know that. Akashi-kun said just the same."

Kagami stood up again, feeling calmer now. Momoi did the same and then he wrapped his arms around her, giving the small girl a tight hug, full of regret and gratitude. When he let go of her, Momoi took a deep breath, sniffing while running her fingers through his hair and touching his face. He muttered thanks to her, she kissed his cheek and then he finally left.

"Don't be scared, Dai-chan. He's gone."

Covered in tears, Aomine bit his lower lip after listening everything from the hallway, far enough for Kagami not see him. He sighed, then he looked away.

 

* * *

 

Kagami Taiga had never been to a cemetry before.

But there's always a first time for everything.

He was staring at Daiki's last name. Aomine. Two gravestones on the ground, the green grass, and Kagami only could imagine how awful it was to be there, crying all day. It was late afternoon, the sun began to set behind the hill, making the cemetry look a lot more melancholic than it shoud be. It was beginning to get cold - the winter breeze blowing and making Kagami shiver.

"Her favorite color was red." A voice said, coming from behind Kagami, making his heart stop beating for a milisecond and his lungs forgetting how to breathe. He looked over his shoulder and blinked slowly. Aomine Daiki was there, with a bouquet of red flowers on his hands. "Ironic, I know," he chuckled. "But thanks for leaving blue ones. You had good intentions."

"I guess she'd love me, then."

A silence took over them. Even when they were dating, Kagami never had the opportunity to meet Aomine's parents. If he wasn't too tired and sad, he would have said that this was a pretty inconvenient and infortunate moment. But well, family is family. You just gotta look good, right?

"I don't know what to say, Aomine."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect this," Aomine was now right by his side, looking down and facing his mother's gravestone, very close to his father's. "I did want you to say something, though. But I understand. Don't think it's your fault."

"It's too late to ask for it."

Kagami felt a tear coming down on the corner of his eyes and trying to clean it with the back of his hand.

"No matter what we do," Kagami muttered, "we can't bring them back. We can't erase what has been done... between us. I'm not good with words, Aomine. I just-"

"I'm not asking for it, Kagami. I don't wanna get back."

Kagami felt rejected for a second. But then he felt cold fingers trying to find his hand and intertwining with his own.

"I want to start all over," Aomine said, holding Kagami's hand like it was his lifeline. It was. It really was. "But I can't do it alone."

They both let a few tears come out of their eyes. They smiled and Kagami left out a whisper:

"Then don't."


End file.
